Sports! Sports! Sports!
Sports! Sports! Sports! (スポーツ！スポーツ！スポーツ！) is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! M@STER SPARKLE 04 single. The song is performed by Umi Kousaka and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written as well as composed by Kenichi Maeyamada and is arranged by Yoshihiro Saito. Track List #AIKANE? #Sports! Sports! Sports! (スポーツ！スポーツ！スポーツ！) #ART NEEDS HEART BEATS #ENTER→PLEASURE #Ame ni Utaou♪ (あめにうたおう♪) PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Zenwankin! Jouwankin! Haikin! Fukkin! Daikyoukin! DOOPAMIN! ADORENARIN! Jinsei tte tanoshiiii!!! Ugoko! Ugoko! Himanaku ugokou! Ase wa onna no kousui desho hashire! Hashire! Saborazu hashire! Futaeki bun kurai rakushou! Makesou demo "genkai made icchaee!" Makerarenai! "Sonna mon janai deshoo!?" Me o tojite "kinniku no koe o kiite!" "Ii yo daitaikin kireteru yoo" Nobase! Nobase! Hitasura nobase! Karada mo kokoro mo yawarakaku! Agero! Agero! BAABERU agero! Tsugi no SUTEPPU e mochiagero! Asekakeba "zeenbu kaiketsu!" Dare to demo "sugu ni tomodachi, da yo ne!!" SUPOOTSU wa "miinna nakama da yo!!" AIDORU datte SUPOOTSU datte Ganbareba sou mukuwareru!! RETTSU TOREENINGU! Ohisama no shita de RETTSU TOREENINGU! Ugoki taoshimasho! RETTSU TOREENINGU! Minna shiawase! HAPPII! Iki o soroete hai! Hai! Hai! RETTSU TOREENINGU! Rarara rararararan RETTSU TOREENINGU! Ase o kakutte saikou! Kenkou naraba nandatte dekirusa! Saa! Saa! TOREENINGU!!! RANNINGU! SUIMINGU! EAROBAIKU! Yuusanso! PUROTEIN! Aminosan! Jinsei tte tanoshiiii!!! Oyoge! Oyoge! Dosha basha oyoge! Suiriku ryouyou de bakibaki! Moyase! Moyase! Shibou o moyase! Meramera to toushi moyasunda! Teki wa dare? "Jibun to notatakai!" Namaketara "jibun o kirai ni nacchaushi!" Kitaeyou! "Watashi ga watashi de iru tame ni!" AIDORU to shite kagayaku tame ni Hibi kore tanren kakatte koi! RETTSU TOREENINGU! Karada ugokaseba RETTSU TOREENINGU! Egao ni nareru yo! RETTSU TOREENINGU! Sukoyaka na mainichi o Issho ni sugoso! Hai! Hai! Hai! RETTSU TOREENINGU! Rururu rururururun RETTSU TOREENINGU! Undou tte mou saikou! Shinayaka ni! Takumashiku! Utsukushiku! Saa! Saa! Saa! TOREENINGU!!! RETTSU TOREENINGU! Ohisama no shita de RETTSU TOREENINGU! Ugoki taoshimasho! RETTSU TOREENINGU! Minna shiawase! HAPPII! Shinogo no iwazu hai! Hai! Hai! RETTSU TOREENINGU! Rarara rararararan RETTSU TOREENINGU! Ase o kakutte saikou! Kenkou naraba nandatte dekirusa! Saa! Saa! TOREENINGU!!! |-| Kanji= 前腕筋！上腕筋！背筋！腹筋！大胸筋！ ドーパミン！アドレナリン！人生って楽しいーー！！！ 動こ！動こ！暇なく動こう！ 汗は女の香水でしょ　走れ！走れ！サボらず走れ！ 二駅分くらい　楽勝！ 負けそうでも「限界までいっちゃえー！」 負けられない！「そんなもんじゃないでしょー！？」 目を閉じて「筋肉の声を聴いて！」 「いいよ　大腿筋　キレてるよー」 伸ばせ！伸ばせ！ひたすら伸ばせ！ 身体も心も軟らかく！ 上げろ！上げろ！バーベル上げろ！ 次のステップへ持ち上げろ！ 汗かけば「ぜーんぶ解決！」 誰とでも「すぐに友達、だよね！！」 スポーツは「みーんな仲間だよ！！」 アイドルだって　スポーツだって 頑張れば　そう　報われる！！ レッツトレーニング！おひさまの下で レッツトレーニング！動き倒しましょ！ レッツトレーニング！みんな幸せ！ハッピー！ 息を揃えて　はい！はい！はい！ レッツトレーニング！ららら　らららららん レッツトレーニング！汗をかくって　最高！ 健康ならば　なんだってできるさ！さあ！さあ！ トレーニング！！！ ランニング！スイミング！エアロバイク！有酸素！ プロテイン！アミノ酸！人生って楽しいーー！！！ 泳げ！泳げ！どしゃばしゃ泳げ！ 水陸両用でバキバキ！　燃やせ！燃やせ！脂肪を燃やせ！ メラメラと闘志　燃やすんだ！ 敵はだれ？「自分との戦い！」 怠けたら「自分を嫌いになっちゃうし！」 鍛えよう！「わたしがわたしでいるために！」 アイドルとして　輝くために 日々是鍛錬　かかってこい！ レッツトレーニング！身体動かせば レッツトレーニング！笑顔になれるよ！ レッツトレーニング！健やかな毎日を 一緒に過ごそ！はい！はい！はい！ レッツトレーニング！るるる　るるるるるん レッツトレーニング！運動ってもう　最高！ しなやかに！たくましく！うつくしく！さあ！さあ！さあ！ トレーニング！！！ レッツトレーニング！おひさまの下で レッツトレーニング！動き倒しましょ！ レッツトレーニング！みんな幸せ！ハッピー！ 四の五の言わず　はい！はい！はい！ レッツトレーニング！ららら　らららららん レッツトレーニング！汗をかくって　最高！ 健康ならば　なんだってできるさ！さあ！さあ！ トレーニング！！！ |-| English= Forearm! Brachial! Back! Abs! Pectoral! Dopamine! Adrenalin! Life is so fun!!! Move! Move! Don't waste your time and move! Sweat is a woman's perfume, so run! Run! Don't be truant and run! It's about two stations, so it'll be a piece of cake! Even if I lose, "keep going until I reach my limit!" I won't lose! "That can't be it, right!?" Close your eyes and "listen to your muscles' voice!" "Okay, my thighs are bursting!" Stretch out! Stretch out! Stretch out earnestly! Your body and mind will soften too! Raise it! Raise it! Raise that barbell! Lift until the next step! If I sweat "I'll solve it all!" With anyone "I'll be friends right away, right!!" In sports "everyone is a companion!!" Even if it's sports or idol My efforts will be rewarded!! Let's go training! Under the sun Let's go training! Bring the movement! Let's go training! Everyone is happy! Happy! Arrange your breathing, yes! Yes! Yes! Let's go training! Lalala lalalalalan Let's go training! To hide your sweat is the best! You can do anything if you are healthy! Here we go! Here we go! Training!!! Running! Swimming! Exercise bike! Aerobics! Protein! Amino acid! Life is so fun!!! Swim! Swim! Don't rush and swim! Beat the amphibious! Burn! Burn! Burn your fat! Flare your fighting spirit and burn! Who is the enemy? "Fight with myself!" If I'm lazy "I'll hate myself!" Let's train! "Because I'm me!" So that I can shine as an idol Bring the every day training on! Let's go training! If I move my body Let's go training! It'll become a smile! Let's go training! Let's go together To a healthy every day! Yes! Yes! Yes! Let's go training! Lululu lululululun Let's go training! Exercise is the best! Flexible! Strong! Beautiful! Here we go! Here we go! Here we go! Training!!! Let's go training! Under the sun Let's go training! Bring the movement! Let's go training! Everyone is happy! Happy! It's the fourth five call! Yes! Yes! Yes! Let's go training! Lalala lalalalalan Let's go training! To hide your sweat is the best! You can do anything if you are healthy! Here we go! Here we go! Training!!! Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! M@STER SPARKLE 04 (sung by: Umi Kousaka)